


drive

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [47]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin, Michael, and Jeremy look to start a new life far away from their old homes.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Fill the Void [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	drive

They set out from New Jersey at four in the morning. Their lives were crammed into suitcases, duffel bags, whatever they could manage to fit into them and take under their time constraints. They had to get out and they had to get out now, so whatever they could fit into the two door, stick-shift car Michael had hotwired would have to do.

Jeremy spent his time sleeping the back seat, surrounded by what pillows and blankets they’d managed to remember to take because they all imagined they’d spend several nights in the car at least. Their hike across the country would require them to be smart about how they spent their money. After they’d pooled their resources together, it didn’t amount to much, but if they spent wisely, they’d have enough money to pay for their gas there. If they wanted any extra food, well the five finger discount was always a viable option.

Gavin was in the passenger’s seat, window rolled down only slightly in the early morning, wind ruffling his hair. He looked completely serene, but Michael knew better. He was as worried as them both. It was one thing to leave behind your city and being a new life across the country. It was an entirely another thing to leave because you felt like your life was being threatened. New Jersey wasn’t their home anymore. They were heading to Los Santos to start fresh, and hopefully the gangs here wouldn’t follow them; that they’d be too scared to set fit on the Vagabond’s territory. If they kept their heads down, Michael thought they’d make it.

At least, that was the plan.

Michael drove for the first part of the trip. They took a break every six hours or so to get out and stretch, get something to eat and drink, double check to make sure they weren’t being tailed. They were all they had left, all that they trusted to have near them. None of them were sure how it started out, this thing between them, this spark. But none were going to leave any of the others behind. It was all or nothing, as it had always been between them.

“I figured we’ll be in Kansas by tomorrow,” Michael said. “If we just push through a bit into the night, find somewhere to pull the car over.”

He got nods from both Gavin and Jeremy. He could already see that a bit of the tension from Jersey was starting to leave them. Gavin had quit posturing, had left the act of the pretty boy behind for now, wearing one of Michael’s jackets that was already a bit big on Michael to begin with. Even Jeremy, despite sleeping in a car for the most part, seemed better rested than before.

This was a good decision. This was the _only_ decision for the three of them, but he was glad they’d made this far.

In Kansas, they made a stopover at a truck stop in the middle of a wheat field. Gavin sat on the trunk of the car and Jeremy came to join him. Clouds were moving in. There was already a fair breeze blowing through, tousling Gavin’s hair. It was starting to get a bit long no. He no longer had any product to sweep it back a bit. But Jeremy thought he looked softer like this, looked _better._ He wondered what awaited them in Los Santos, how they would being to rebuild their lives when all they had was stuffed in this car.

“You ever just look at the stars before?” Gavin asked, head tilted towards the sun. He’d found Jeremy’s pair of aviators and had them perched on his face.

Jeremy shook his head. “Spent my entire life in the city,” he said. “Too much light to see much else.”

Gavin hummed. “We should take a stargazing night while we’re still out here in the boonies. Before we’re back in civilization.”

Jeremy nodded along. “We should.”

While Michael hummed and hawed about the decision to pull over in the middle of a field to spread out a blanket on the ground for them to lie upon, Jeremy could tell he was secretly happy to just lie back on the ground with the both of them on either side of him, looking at the stars like they were kids again with a sense of wonder and optimism.

“Looks like a penis,” Gavin said.

“Oh, shut up,” Michael said. “Just shut the fuck up.”

Gavin giggled and crossed his arms to stave off the cold.

Jeremy drove for the next stretch with Michael fully reclined in the passenger’s seat and Gavin in the back. He drove until he couldn’t and pulled over in the parking lot of Target so they could sleep peacefully. The next morning they topped up their supplies as best they could and set out to leave Kansas behind.

The route they set out on took them further north along the west coast. Eventually much later, they approached the Pacific ocean. They stayed in a small beach town community for two days while Michael scrounged around to pay for a new tire. Gavin took full advantage of their closeness to the water. Even if it was a bit frigid, it’d been a while since he had the opportunity to dip beneath the waves. Jeremy watched him from the safety of the beach, going so far as to dip his feet in the waves, but he had no need to go further.

Michael managed to scrounge up enough funds to pay for the new tire and they were back on the road, starting the last leg of their journey to Los Santos, a city infamous for its crime syndicate on not only a national level, but well recognized in the international community as well. As they passed by the city limits sign, Michael turned to watch the sign. There was a large black skull emblazoned on the back of it. Graffiti, maybe, but a warning as well.

_This is the Vagabond’s city. Check yourself._

They found an affordable motel where they could wash off the last bit of the journey under an unreliable stream of tepid water. There was only one bed but that hardly mattered to them. They were here. They made it to Los Santos without picking up on any trouble along the way.

“So where do we go from here?” Gavin asked as he sat cross legged on the bed. Jeremy was just toweling off his hair as Michael stood at the window, looking at the high rises of the city as the land sloped downwards towards the water.

“You feeling lucky, Gavin?” he asked.

“Always, Mikey,” he said with a smirk.

“How much you wanna bet the Vagabond’s looking to hire us?”

They knew of the reputation of the Vagabond, the skull masked merc that took the city by force.

“You serious?” Jeremy asked with just an edge of caution to his words.

Michael turned to smile at them both. “We made it to Los Santos, boys. I think that means we can do anything.”


End file.
